swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
H Abyssal Sea
H Abyssal Sea.jpg Siren Profile.jpg Sea Serpent Profile.jpg Fisher Profile.jpg Pirate Captain Profile.jpg Hydra Profile.jpg Naga Profile.png Bone Magi AS.jpg Bone Knight AS.jpg Lich AS.jpg Cursed Mercenary AS.jpg Undead Centurion AS.jpg Dragonian AS.jpg Wraith Dragon AS.jpg Neo Dragon AS.jpg Kaiser Dragon AS.jpg Demonized Ancient AS.jpg Blood Conquerer AS.jpg Kleuza, the Black Star AS.jpg Spell Master AS.jpg Nevall AS.jpg Royal Knights AS.jpg Leviathan Profile.jpg Kraken Profile.jpg Scylla Profile.png Abyssal Nightmare Profile.jpg Charybdis Profile.png Stamina Cost to Enter: 8 Elemental Bonus: Arcane (Max HP +200 & Hand +1) Heroic Route Abyssal Sea puts you on a path where you will encounter 13 enemies or more. There are some Event choices which will help determine whether you get a Rank S, SS, or if you're lucky, a SSS chest at the end. If you wish to re-enter again, before the next day when you can do so for free, it will cost you 60 Smith Tokens. Your chance at prizes will depend upon the treasure chest you have obtained upon either completing the route or retreat. Note: Being defeated will get nothing. Note: When you obtain the Rank SSS Chest, you can get CHOOSE any reward you want. ---- =Walk-through= 1. Combat Fight: Siren 2. Combat Fight: Sea Serpent 3. Boss Fight: Leviathan Treasure Chest Rank D obtained upon victory. 4. Event: "Back door to the Monastary is left open..." Go in and investigate "After a through search, you found nothing.": -1 Stamina "You failed to find anything useful." -1 Stamina "You open the chest placed in one of the corners... The bomb inside detonated!": -15% HP & Become Burnt You found treasure!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! "You found some food lying on the table. Member grabs an apple and takes a bite..... It's delicious!": +1 Stamina It's poisonous!": Become Deadly Poisoned Ignore it "Nothing happens." 5. Combat Fight: Fisher 6. Combat Fight: Pirate Captain 7. Boss Fight: Kraken Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 8. Event: "Pirate Ship is sinking." Board the ship and loot before it compeletely sinks "You search the cabin... You found treasure!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! "You search the cabin... You found treasure, but you weren't able to get it before they get washed away!": Become Demoralized & Wet "You discover a room with many creepy makes inside...": Become Cursed & Scared "You were attacked by Kraken tentacles!": -13% HP "Member almost drowned in the cabin!": -5% HP, -1 Stamina & Become Wet Don't board it "Nothing happens." 9. Combat Fight: Hydra 10.Event "Nothing happens." "Your ship is damaged by a tsunami": -5% Hp "There is a storm!": -1 Stamina & Become Wet "You were stuck by thunder": -10% HP 11. Combat Fight: Naga 12. Boss Fight: Scylla Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 13. Combat Fight: Bone Knight Fight: Bone Magi Fight: Lich Fight: Cursed Mercenary Fight: Undead Centurion 14. Combat Fight: Wraith Dragon Fight: Neo Dragon Fight: Kaiser Dragon Fight: Demonized Ancient Fight: Dragonian 15. Event: "The closer you are to the center point, the more severe your hallucinations are. You can't even tell if the tree you see is real or not." Sit under the tree and meditate "You start to lose your consciousness...": Fight: Blood Conqueror Fight: Royal Knights Fight: Spell Master Fight: Kleuza, the Black Star Fight: Nevall Treasure Chest Rank Up! '''& Fight: Royal Knights Fight: Blood Conqueror Fight: Spell Master Fight: Nevall ''Quickly pass through'' "Nothing happens." 16. Boss Fight: Abyssal Nightmare '''Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 17. Boss Fight: Charybdis Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. ---- =Enemies= Note: *= only possible become Frostbitten when you are Wet